The expansion in use of electric motors in numerous consumer applications leads to a desire for more efficient and cost effective manufacture and fabrication of the same. Multiple pole motors of various types are well known in the art. One such existing motor of the aforementioned general type is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In reference to those figures, such a motor is typically fabricated from a complex machined stator assembly requiring detailed, expensive, labor-intensive operations. Further, such a machined stator assembly is commonly machine wound and installed into a housing, yet not readily or easily removed or replaced.
The machined stator assembly would also typically employ interconnections that are commonly hand-connected or soldered to terminals for external connection. Soldered or hand connected terminals are commonly time-consuming to complete and difficult to repair. Soldering has also received significant scrutiny for its environmental and health related impacts in recent years. The rotor of such an existing motor is conventionally mounted by employing two or more bearings at each end of the shaft configured in such a way as to constrain both radial and axial displacement.
As is clear, there are many design, construction, and assembly limitations within the existing art. The existing art is not conducive to providing a lower cost motor, nor is it adapted to high volume manufacture. The above-identified drawbacks of the prior art are overcome by the structure and method described herein.